A New World With Him
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Draco has a crush on Harry, and Harry knows and finally asks him out. For the most part every approves, but Harry and Draco have there own adventures to go on. DM/HP BZ/RW HG/?
1. Asking Draco

**I do not own Harry Potter!!! **

**A/N Please Review!! I must know what you think!! Please?**

Draco both had fear, and killer crush on his so-called-enemy. Harry Potter. Harry was the most powerful wizerd of this time. He had defeted Voldermort two years ago. (I know that happend when he was in Seventh year, but he did it in fourth year.) Draco ever since then, had a HUGE crush on Harry. He was sitting at the Sythrin table, starring at the boy. Harry had taken over Hogwarts. Well, mostly. Every thing Harry did, everyone else followed.

___________

Harry was sitting with his two best firends. Ron who was now dating Hermoine, was not at all in his right mind. He's been madly in love, but he's acting like a big show-off latly. "Harry, when are you going to hold Quitch?"

"Practice, is going to be tonight. After classes."

Ron looked behind him at Draco, "I bet he'll be there..."

"I know." Harry sighed. He had found out about Draco's crush a few monthes ago. "Maybe I'll just ask him..."

"You should. It would be easier then him starring at us...."

___________

Draco blushed and looked at his plate, when he saw both Ron and Harry look at him. He went back to eating. Draco tried his best, not to look at Harry.

Harry got up from his table and walked over to Draco's table. Harry tapped on Draco's shoulder, Draco shrugged off the hand not knowing who it was.

Harry frowned, "Draco Malfoy, look at me, now."

"Yes, sir." Draco said has he looked up at Harry. Harry was now the boss of the whole damn wizerding world, after killing Woldermort. "Is there any thing you need, sir?"

"I wanted to know if you would help me with Quitch tonight."

Draco's eyes went big, "Of course, Sir."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Would you like to go some where with me afterward?"

"If you would like me too." Draco said, not noticing Harry was asking him out.

Harry was getting annoyed, "Look, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"W-what? I want too, Sir."

"Want to what?"

"I want to..." Draco didn't know how to answer this, "I want to help you with your game."

"You play too, Draco."

Draco blushed, "Well, you'd be helping me too."

"What am I doing Draco?"

"Umm..." Draco was now confused, and could feel a lot of eyes on him and Harry. "Asking me to help and go with y-" Draco got what Harry had been doing. "Asking me on a date?"

"Ok, I didn't think you knew..." Harry said with a smile. He leaned down and whispered in Draco's ear, "Be in your common room, at midnight."

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Harry. Not sir, anymore." Then he looked at the people at Draco's table, "At least not you."

"Harry..." Draco said as if testing out the name.

"If you are done eating, I want your help with a potion.."

"A potion? Which one?"

"Like I said tonight, I see you at midnight.."

"I can go now. Please?"

"If you want to..."

Draco got from his table, and followed Harry to the Griffendore's common room.

_________________

Harry went into his room, and pulled out a potion. He gave it to Draco, "This is something I made up. It's suppose to change the unvierse into what I want it to be. Or of the user."

Draco looked at the bottle, "So how does it work?"

"Well, say you want to use it, you simply toss the bottle in the air, and it reads your deepest disire for the what you want the world to be like."

Draco smiled, "Want to try it now?"

Harry looked at him, "I do, but you know what? You try it. This world will be put to a pause. When the potion fades, you'll come home but the only person who will know the day difference, is you."

Draco looked at Harry, "You want me to try out your potion? Why?"

"Cause I trust you. If I try it, I won't know how to fix it. I need someone who is good with this. So... will you?"

Draco looked at Harry with an odd look. "Are you sure?"

"You can always tell me about the adventrue when you get back. I'm not going anywhere. If the potion doesn't ware off quickly, I'll make it up to you when you get back."

Draco laughed, "With the money and attention you get, I'm sure I won't be shocked. Maybe I should just make it last for a long time just so you have to make it up to me when I get back."

"Whatever, you wish. When you get back, you can't say anything to Ron or Hermoine. I told them I was going to go alone.. And I have to admit, I don't need to spend every waking moment with them."

Draco stood with the bottle in his hand, "Want me to do it now?"

"Sooner the better." Harry said with an evil grinn.

"Fine." Draco was about to throw it, then he thought, "A kiss for good luck?"

"Of course." Harry said giving Draco a long kiss, Harry put his tongue past Draco's lips, as Draco leaned forward into Harry.

Harry pulled away after about a whole three mintues. "Try to think of what you want it to be, so you won't be so confused when you get there."

Draco nodded, even though he knew that would be hard. He was just kissed by the damn boy-who-lived!-twice! or the-saver-of-the-whole-god-damn-wizerd-world! Draco was mainly thinking of that. Then he realized all the power Harry had. Draco always thought it was great that it was Harry, who had such power. He thought about how he would want his perfect world, "I got it."

"Ok, when ever your ready."

"One more kiss?"

"As you wish..."

"I wish it." Draco said smartass like.

Harry made this kiss tongue-less, and not as long. "You'll be back, soon."

Draco nodded and threw the bottle into the air. When it crashed, smoke came rushing out and around him. Draco was coughing and his eyes were watery, when the smoke cleared he was in the Quitch field. In the air!


	2. Trying the Potion

Draco zoomed in the air on his broom stick. He was the seeker of the Sythrin team. Draco looked around, to see who was on the team, and who he was playing against. He was play Griffendor. 'Just great. I'm pla-' Draco saw in the Sythrin crowd, in the stands was Harry Potter! But he was dressed in Red and Gold, and was cheering ''Draco! Draco!" Draco saw that Harry wasn't dressed to play, but was holding a broom.

Draco starred at him for a few mintues, until Harry waved, and pointed to the snitch. Wait, snitch! Draco zoomed toward it, he was right on it's tail too! Draco looked at the score, 70Girffendore 90-Sythrin. 'We're winning? Who's the seeker?!' Draco was now milimeters away from the sintch...

"Draco Malfoy, has caught the snitch! Sythrin wins the game!" Dean shouted into the microphone.

Draco held up the Snitch, and just then Harry was zooming out to him. On his broom. The firebolt! Draco looked down at the broom he was on, it was the firebolt 3x! Harry grabbed Draco's chin, and kissed him. "That was great, Draco! You won, like every other game.. but still you guys won!"

"Yeah, it's great." Draco said confused of why Harry wasn't playing against him. "Umm.. why aren't you playing?"

"You told me not too." Harry said looking at the rush of people of Sythrin coming on brooms to them. "Do you want me to play?"

"I-" Draco started, then he realized Harry was and him were in the air, while people were going to tackle him. Draco shot to the ground, stopping a second to late. He nearly hit the ground, but Harry grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. The broom went down though.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Harry yelled at him, "You act like you don't know how to ride a broom!" Harry set him down on the ground without crashing.

"Sorry." Was that Draco said before everyone was surrounding them. Pats on the back, and yells were what Draco just got. Draco felt real good, he looked at Harry, who was still right there. People went back to the common room to celebrete, while Draco and Harry stood on the field. "Where are Weasly and Mu-Granger?"

"Those two, I bet are in the tower, wondering why the even try to... you called her Granger?" Harry asked confused.

"What am I suppose to call her, Harry?"

"I thought... you usally go with mudblood. But if you want to call her that, I'm not going to stop you."

Draco nodded, "So who are... Weaslltee then, is seeker. That's just stupid."

"Well, she's good though. But not nearly good enough to go against you." Harry said as he put his arm around Draco's wasit. "What to go back to your common room? Everyone's celabreting."

"Are you alond in there?"

Harry frowned, "Umm.. do you want me in there?

"Yes, but are you aloud in there?"

Harry stood in front of Draco, "What the hell is going on with you? Calling that know-it-all mudblood, by her last name. Calling that fucking Weasel a Weasly, and then asking if I'm alond to go in your common room. You just said I could, then you ask if I can. Does that make sense to you?"

"Sorry."

"And you..sorry?"

Draco shook his head, "Ok, let's go up to the common room."

Harry followed Draco, with a curious look, "One-of-a-kind."

"What?" Draco said smirking.

"Nothing, Sir." Harry said imdeitly. "I mean Draco." Harry finshed with heastion.

"Sir?"

"I know you told me not to call you that.... You mad at me?"

"No. Just don't do it again."

"Yes, Draco." Harry said as he let his eyes wonder.

_______________________

Harry and Draco got to the dungons. "Pureblood." Harry said as they walked in.

Draco got into the common room, nothing was different there. But the first three people he made eye contect with, bowed their heads. "What are they doing?"

"Showing respect, What else?"

Draco shrugged. Blasie came up to Draco, "Mas-" He started, then he saw Harry, "Sorry, I didn't know you were here." He turned back to Draco, "Great job today, Master. Good game." Blaise truned and left to go back with his other friends.

"Did he just call me Master?"

"Yes. Some still do, but most just go with Sir."

"Harry, can we go in my room? I... I didn't feel good this morning, and I took something to get of it, and I did. Along with my meomery. So can we go to my room and you tell me what's going on?"

Harry looked at Draco, "What did you take?"

"A potion, that wasn't what I thought it was. I should have asked Uncle Sev for something, but I didn't... Oh well."

Harry snickered at the mention of Snape. "Y-yes, your r-00m." Harry said trying to hold down laughter.

Draco and Harry got to Draco's room. He got one to himself. They sat on Draco's bed, while Harry begain to talk.

"How far do you want to know?"

"As much as I need to know to get me through a week."

"Why a week?"

"I can only take so much in at a time!"

Harry looked at his feet, "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Well, can you tell me now?" Draco said wishing he hadn't yelled.

Harry nodded. "Well threre's why the call you Master. Your father, he is the one in charge of the Minstry, since he has the Elderly Wand, he is most powerful."

Draco nodded. He would have wanted his family to have power. "But why does that get me involed?"

"Everyone wants to be on your father's good side. And plus you told them to show as much respect, they would show your father. Since you'll be getting the Elderly Wand when he dies."

"Ok. I'm still your boyfriend, right?"

"Have been for three years."

_Three? He defeted Voldermort only two years ago... _"What about Vol-" Draco saw Harry had no scar. "Nevermind." No Voldermort?! Best world ever! Power, Harry, and the deepest respect I could get.

"The teacher's are, Snape.." Harry said trying no to laugh again.

"Why are you laughing?"

"That slave, is being punished. Will be deeply punished, that it'll be hurting till next week."

"Why?" _Slave?! Uncle Sev?! A slave?!_

"What's the matter with you? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I just want to know what's go on with SNAPE!"

Harry looked at the ground, "Sorry, I didn't know you'd mind. I'll go fix it." Harry got up to leave.

"What did he do?"

"He slipped some Vilrus (killing potion) in my water yesturday morning."

"He what?!" Draco jumped out of bed, and started toward Snape's chambers. Dracp stopped at the door. Harry came right behind Draco.

"Aren't you going to go in?"

"I don't know the goddamn password!"

"Pass-? Nevermind." Harry open the door, "No, password."

"Oh." Draco went in, and looked around quickly. "Where is he?"

"I would say his room. He wouldn't want anyone to see the way he is."

"How-?"

"Naked, and red as hell."

"What-?"

"Whipped."

"I see." Draco went to Snape's room. "Open the door."

The door opened insently. "Yes, Master? Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking." Severus was on his knees in front of Draco. "Please, I won't ever do it again. I'll be good. Please, don't hurt me again."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You tried to kill my boyfriend, and you want me to be all happy just beacuse you say you'll be good?"

Severus bowed his head, "No. I was hoping, but I know that's not fair to you."

"To me?! I'm not the one you nearly killed!"

Severus looked at Harry, "I know I'm long before forgiven, but I'm sorry, Sir."

Draco looked at Harry, who was just glaring at Severus. "Get a life you stupid thing. You're lucky that Lusius is still all heart for you, or trust me, I'd have you doing things, that would make, what I'm making you go through is like getting a pat on the back."

Draco looked at Harry, highly shocked. "Harry, go. I want to deal with him... alone."

Harry looked at Draco, "Ok." Harry left without any arugement.

Draco turned to Severus, who spoke, "Thanks. So when are you going to break up with him like you said?"

Draco dropped his jaw, "I said that?

"Yes you did. You said that you didn't want to deal with him anymore. That he was like an annoying pet."

"I don't know. I really like Harry."

"I wasn't talking about Harry. I Iike Harry too, but he is very... dark."

"I know... Wait! You are you talking about then?"

"Blaise. I can tell that you haven't because, I haven't heard any tears or a change in your eyes."

"I'll do it later. Are you ok? I heard about the whippings."

"I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Get up and turned your back to me. I'll heal it."

"My back? Me and you both know they whip me down the front of me now."

"Just take off your clothes, so I can heal it."

"I'm fine, Draco."

"If you say so, I'm going to go now. I know that there is no way in hell you would try and kill Harry."

"Your right, I didn't, but I'm not going to aruge. That would only make it worse for me."

Draco nodded, said his goodnight, and left not really knowing what to do.


	3. Boyfriends!

"Draco! Stop! Jeez!"

Draco spun around, to see some guy he didn't know. "Can I help you?"

"Damn right you can. Let's go!" Draco was pulled.

"Let go of me! Now!" Draco's arm was dropped.

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"Huh? Did- are you ok?"

"Yes! Just tell me what the hell you wanted!"

"I wanted to go my room. I thought... It's my day Sir. Please?'

"Your day?"

"I'm suppose to bring you... umm... pleasesure."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"I was told to come see you every two days."

"Really? By who?"

"You."

"Leave. And don't ever speak to me again."

"But S-"

"Leave!"

"Yes, Sir."

_What the hell is going on here? Ok, this is not the world I wanted.. Is it? I sure as hell didn't want Severus whipped! Or kids coming up to fuck me! Ok... maybe the second thing.. I can live with.. But still! _

Draco got to the common room, and went inside. Harry was in there, but was talking to Blasie. "I have two boyfriends?" he said to himself. He went over to them, and Harry smiled at him.

"Hey, a-"

"You leave Severus alone." Draco said darkly.

Harry's smile went away quickly, "I-I'm sorry. I won't anymore. I th-"

"Just leave him alone ok?" Draco said half forgetting what he was to everyone.

Harry nodded, and Blasie smirked. Draco glared at Blasie, "And what are you smirking about?"

"Nothing."

Harry looked at him, then at Draco, "May I go?"

Draco sighed, "Please don't, I want to be with you a little longer."

"You have that one kid coming tonight, you don't want me here."

_So Harry did know about all that?! _"No, I don't. I told him no."

Harry smiled, and looked at Draco, "Really?!"

"Why are you so happy?"

Harry frowned, "Sorry, I only.. sorry."

"You don't have to tell me sorry for everything. I just wanted to know why you are so happy."

"That is just one less person you make me share you with." Harry's eyes went big, "I mean that gets to.. i mean.." Harry tunred away, "I'm sorry, I'll stop talking now."

Draco sighed, "It's fine."

Blaise smirked, "I told you so.."

Harry nodded, "I know..."

Draco looked at them both, "What are you two talking about?"

"B-Blasie said you never leave him."

"How many people am I with?!"

Harry jumped when Draco yelled, "I-"

"Don't you dare say your sorry."

Harry nodded, "Ok."

_Let this potion end!! _"Harry, I want you and only you. Tell that to whoever else I'm suppose of-ly with."

Harry eyes went real big, "Thank you, Draco!" Harry kissed Draco, while Blaise ran off.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I need to breath Harry."

Harry let go, "Ok. There, Theo-"

"Theo?! Why?"

"I am un-sur-"

_______________________

Draco went through a black smoke. He landed in the Griffendore common room. He looked up and saw Harry. "Oh my god."

"Did it-"

"Fix it! That is not-"

Harry smirked, "Ok. Chill. I get it. It's needs fixing."

"Where is my father?"

"Askaban."

"Where is the elderly wand?"

Harry held up his wand, "Right here..."

"Good!" Draco hugged Harry.

Harry was really confused. "Ok. What is today?"

"Same day. I was only there for a few hours. And I am not going back."

"Ok. Will you let me breath now? Blaise wou-"

"I don't care what Bla- Where is Severus?"

Harry laughed, "Are you ok?"

"No! I am not."

"I can see that. Sit."

"I will not! I want to know if thi-"

"Draco, I said sit."

"I d-" _Wait. Potter is in comand here. _Draco sat down on one of the beds. "Ok. There, I sat."

"Tell me about the world you were just in."

Draco told him. About him, Severus, Blaise.... "So I want to make sure this world is back to normal."

"Yeah... But the Severus thing... I'm sure I-"

"Don't even think about it."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure that little bit of power didn't get to you?"

Draco smiled, "Guess it did."

Harry rolled his eyes, "So..."

"So..."

"Wasn't it me who asked you out after you just stared at me all the time?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked blushing.

"I don't know, I was just saying." Harry smirked.

"Ok. That is just rude."

"Ok, let's talk rude then shall we? W-"

"NO! Please don't."

Harry nodded, not even bothering his smirk. "OK."

Draco wrickled his nose, then something went off in his head. "Sir, I mean Harry, will we go back t-"

"No. I told you before to call me Harry. I have taken over this whole school, world already. I could go with a boyfriend, and a few friends that didn't bend to my every wim."

Draco nodded, "And the Severus thing..."

Harry smirked, "You should have kept that part out. I'll always have that idea.."

"You can't though!"

"I can't as in that is just to horrilble? Or that I won't be able to?"

"Both!!"

"Stop yelling Draco." Harry said calmly.

Draco was about to say something, then stopped, then said, "Ok."

"Good, I can if I wanted. I could go to the Minstry, and just say I want something out of saving this whole damn place."

"And what are you going to say if they ask?"

"All I want is something that won't do anything to them, or to anyone else. I just want revenge on my teacher."

"They'll thin-"

"I want him as my slave."

Draco glared at him for a moment, "Ok, say that didn't work. And they stuck up for Snape?"

Harry thought for a mintue, "Who would? You don't count."

Draco rolled his eyes, "All the parents of children Severus has helped."

"Like who?"

"LIke you. Me. Longbottom. Finnagain."

"And if I talked to these... kids, the savior of the world taked to his friends, that they won't let me?"

Draco didn't know what to say there. "Fine. You can. But you can't."

"I can but I can't.. Ok. I won't. But! Only because you gave me the idea, I have it stuck in my head."

"As long as you don't do anything."

"I won't. I am only proving my point. What would I do with Snape anyway?"

"I don't know. And I don't want that in my head."

Harry laughed. "OK... then... I don't think I want to know."

"No you do not."

Harry rolled his eyes, and kissed Draco pushing him down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. Want me to stop?"

"NO!" Draco yelled pulling Harry down. Harry fell on top of Draco, "It's a good thing your smaller."

"Shut up." Harry stuck out his tongue, and Draco tipped at it. "Oh shit! Let me go. I have to go!"

Draco let him go, "Go where?"

"I have Qui-"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm coming."

Harry smiled, "Hurry up, I'm sure you want to play."

"You want me to play?"

"Yeah. What did you think I was asking you?"

"I don't know. But I don't think anyone will want to play with a Sl-"

"Who can say no?"

"Abuseing your power, Potter?"

Harry froze. "What did you just call me?"

Draco thought. Then frowned. "Ok, I didn't mean to call you that. Sorry, Harry."

"Well, don't do it again. I don't really want to go back to being enemies."

Draco nodded. Harry and him headed outside, the team was already out there. Harry went to the locker room, and got dresses quickly.

"Ok!" Harry called to the very loud team, that just shut up. "I am not the only one couching tonight. I-"

"Malfoy?" Ron said as Draco came over to the team.

"I have asked Draco, to come."

"W-"

"If you don't like it, then you can leave, and we can cancle our game. A.k.a. we lose the game."

No one spoke. Harry nodded. "Draco is going to help us, becuase I agreed to help his team."

"What?!" Ginny yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Weasly, he asked me to so I came to help. It's not like I can do anything."

"You could steal-"

"Your play? Don't you think I'd have to deal with a really pissed -"

"I'm be pissed if he cheated." Harry said. "So look. Leave if you don't like it."

No one moved. Draco smirked to himself. "In the air! Let's go!"

Every one but Draco went on there brooms and into the air. Ron looked down at him, and swooped down to him. "Get on your broom."

"I think he meant his team."

"Draco! Up in the air!" Harry called down to him.

Ron looked at Draco, "I told you so."

"Shut up. He is very bossy."

"Damn right."

Draco and Ron chuckled, "This is new."

"What?" Draco asked as he went into the air.

"Us not at each others neck."

"Oh. Well yeah."

"Are you two done talking?" Harry asked them both smirking.

"Yeah. Want us to split the groups now?"

"Ok! Teams!"

The one team went into two. "Ron go your post. And Fred! Your keeper as well! Go!"

Ron and Fred went to different sides of the field. Draco looked at Harry, "Your very bossy."

"I tryed not being bossy. But that doesn't get us anywhere."

Draco nodded. "What do I do?"

"If you see them being stupid, correct them. But other then that, get the snitch before me."

Draco glared. Then smirked, "Can I bet you on it?"

"That you could get the snitch before me?"

"Yeah!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ok."

"If I do get it before you...." Draco whispered the rest in Harry's ear just in case of the rest of the team. Harry blushed big time.

"Umm.. but.."

"I thought you were brave."

"I AM!" Harry said a little louder then he wanted. The team looked over at him.

"Ok, then. Deal? And if you win..."

"You have to ware a Grifferdore's girl unifrom."

"WHAT?!"

"And, you have to ware girl's underware, or none at all."

Draco glared, but knew they were even. "Deal."

Harry and Draco shook hands, and Draco looked over to the team. They were goofying off again. Harry was about to say something, but Draco covered his mouth.

"I got this one, get the snitch."

Harry nodded, and wen to go get the snitch. Draco went over to the team, "You guys want to make 20 gallons?"


	4. The Bet

Harry flew back over, and saw each of the players all at the posts. None of them messing around, waiting on Harry to call the shots. Harry was taken back, "What the hell? Draco? What did you do?"

Draco looked at the players, then back at Harry, he thought everything was ok, but Harry's shocked face didn't make look like it. "What did I do? What's wrong?"

"Their all at the posts… oh never mind!"

Harry went to the ground and let the balls loose! (A/N come on, you all knew I meant the Quitch game's balls, no need to get excited right now)

Harry shoot right into the air, and got to Draco, to make it fair he didn't go after the snitch right after he let it loose. Harry looked at Draco, "You'd look great in red, baby."

"And you as my p-"

"If you win. On three, good?"

"Three!" Draco shot off, leaving Harry behind. Harry looked around and smirked, and went the other direction as Draco, fast. Draco saw that, the smirk on Harry, '_Harry found the damn snitch?! Oh shit!_' Draco went that way, and then all of a sudden, Harry shot to the ground. Draco saw the snitch too. He was soon side next to Harry.

They both reached out to grab it, just then, a scream, from the other side of the field, startled them both. Causing Draco fall off his broom, Harry to get the snitch, and fall to the ground as well. Good thing they were already close to the ground. Harry ran over to Draco, who glared up at Harry. Harry only smirked down at him, "Cheaters never win Draco. And Ginny, you only caused him to fall and lose, and make me lose me hearing."

Draco looked at Harry, "I didn't cheat."

"Draco… You bribed them. That is a form of cheating." Harry held out a hand to help Draco up, "Are you ok though?"

"No! I lost!" Draco looked away from Harry, so that Harry couldn't see his blush.

Harry shook his head, "Ok, get back in the air everyone! I want the score not including the snitch!"

"30-10"

"And who was blocking the 30 points?"

"Ron."

Harry nodded, then said, "If you're on Ron's team then you need to be playing harder! Ron you know your job, Fred isn't even a keeper and you have blocked out less than him! Let's do this! We have Slythrin to beat on Saturday!" Harry throw a grin over at Draco, than looked back when the his team whopped! "Let's get to it then! In the air!"

Draco went in the air after Harry, Harry turned to him, "Go get the snitch please? I kinda dropped it when I went in the air, I'd ask you to help Ron but…. You need the practice too."

Draco glared at Harry, but sighed. He knew he had to beat Harry, it was just something he had to do. "Fine… But stop with the 'I'm so good, you are not going to beat me' thing you're doing."

"Only when you do beat me. Let's see what Saturday brings us. Go find the snitch, it's in the air somewhere."

"Why don't you since you're so good?"

"I'm going to help Ron, before I make him get off his broom, and run."

Draco snickered, and went to go look for the snitch. Harry went to help Ron.

When practice was over, they all got changed. Draco changed with the Gryffindors in the changing room. "Draco," Harry was talking to him as he got dressed, "tomorrow. I'll give you the clothes. Lucky you tomorrow's Saturday."

Draco stuck out his tongue, and Harry raised his eyebrows going closer to Draco. He started to kiss the half dressed, half naked boy. Draco knew they were being stared at, this was going to take some getting used to. Not that it mattered. Harry ruled all, here, so nobody would say anything.

"My eyes!" Ron's voice was heard though.

Harry smirked into his kiss with Draco, and turned around to Ron, "Awww, Ron, you want me too?" Harry said with one going across his chest, with yeah was shirtless, and his left hand down to his left leg.

Ron stepped back, "No thanks Harry. You're a great brother, but no thanks."

Draco licked his lips, "Hey! He's mine!" Draco put his hand over his mouth as soon as the words came out.

Harry looked at Draco over his shoulder, and could see the blush blond. "Awww, thanks Draco." Harry said kissing Draco again before finishing getting dressed.

Draco hurriedly got dressed himself, and stood wait for Harry. "We… don't have to go back the dormitories just yet. We don't have cl- mm.." Harry pinned Draco to the wall kissing him. Then down hs neck.

"Nothing too much ok? We just started dating."

Draco nodded, he had always liked Harry, but he never thought he would actually get him. Never thought he would be pinned against a wall, kissing the light out of by Harry Potter.

Draco moved his hands to Harry's waist to pulled him up slightly, Harry was an inch or two shorter. Harry pulled back, "You're making me feel really short."

"You're making me feel like a sub."

"You are Draco, you are."

Draco glared, "I'm taller than you."

"I'm bigger than you."

"No you're… Oh."

Harry smirked, "And Draco, I'm the one who has you against the wall."

"Yeah, so?"

"I asked you out." Harry said rolling his hips to Draco.

"Yeah, so?"

"You do as I tell you."

"Making you, as ordering as a girl."

"I'm bigger than you."

"No aren't. How would you know anyway?"

Harry nodded, as if to say 'you're right how would I know.' Harry started to undo his pants, Draco's jaw dropped. "What are you doing Potter?"

Harry glared at him, and redid his pants and left. Draco went and followed, but Harry didn't say anything, to him. Draco went in front of him, so stop him from walking. Harry did stop, then walked around Draco, "Harry, goddamnit, sorry. I didn't mean to call you by your last name ok?"

Harry stopped walking. "I'm going inside, _Malfoy._" Draco cringed at hearing his last with that much venum.

"I didn't say like that."

"Whatever, Malfoy. Goodnight."

_I did say it in that tone though. But it still makes me feel like he hates me again! _Draco ran after Harry, but when he got in the castle, he didn't see him anywhere. "DAMN!" Draco said in a harsh whisper to himself, as he kicked the wall.


	5. Sleeping Over

Harry got to his domtory, and walked to his bed, falling on it. Ron looked at him from his own bed that he was playing cards on, with Seamus. "What's up, mate?"

"Draco."

"What he do?" Ron gave Harry the look of, 'That sounds un-right'

"He instits on calling me, Potter, like before. When hello! We weren't dating! Jesus Christ! "

"I don't think he meant that way, Harry."

"I don't think so either, but that don't mean I want him to call me that. I've told him already not to."

Ron didn't know what to say to that, "I- I don't know. He's not really used to you two being friendly. You two went from hating each other, to not talking each other at all. He started liking you, then well things kinda went from there. He doesn't know how to act just yet with you Harry."

"Wow…" Harry stared at him, "Wow… Ron. Wow."

"What?"

"You just gave me advise, that doesn't sound stupid."

"Hey!" Ron yelled before they both started laughing. Seamus was shockingly quiet through that whole thing…

"Seamus, what's up with you?" Harry asked him, when he had stopped laughing.

"Nothing, I just don't see why you want to date him."

"Why not?"

"You don't know him."

"I do though."

"No. No you don't."

"How the hell would you know?!" Harry said starting to get angry.

"What color are his eyes?"

"What?"

"What color are his eyes?"

"What the hell are you asking me that for?!"

"I'm showing you, that you don't know him. If you don't know what you look at when you talk to him, then you sure as hell don't know the real him."

"Grey-Blue."

"What?"

"His eyes, they're grey, with a light blue to them."

"The person he looks up to the most?"

"Me."

Seamus gave him a 'Seriously?' look. Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes! He does. Don't fucking give me that look! I know he does or he wouldn't all the time be on my tail, staring at me, and being much more noble with everyone else!"

Seamus smiled, "You say all that, and you are in here, mad because he called you by your last name not your first?"

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it again, relizing he looked like an idiot. "I…"

"Yeah. Sounds a little stupid don't it?"

"Yeah…"

Seamus dealt the cards for him and Ron again, and Harry laid down on his bed, with the curtain closed. 'Why would he call me, Potter? He didn't say like such a bad thing… but I still don't want to hear it! And I don't want to be mad over something totally stupid, and him think I am a girl. Or that I'm a stupid little drama queen. I'm not! But hell I am! What about the match? Oh god… I bet he's thinking about what I would have acted if he had won. He probably thinks I'd act like a spoiled little prat! And now he's going to be dressed tomorrow in a skirt! Oh god… that just sounds yummy to see him in. It be easy to… Oh shut up Potter! You have to meet him tonight… Oh shit!' Harry looked at the clock, 1:08 a.m! 'DAMN IT!'

While all that happen, Draco…

"Draco! Oh whats wrong?" Pansy came over to him, as soon as he walked into the common room.

"Harry, he's mad at me…" Draco told her, he wanted to cry. He didn't know why he felt so bad about something so little! 'I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys don't' cry! They don't! They don't have temper tantrums over stupid things! And they don't… Oh fuck! I don't care! I'm a Malfoy, and I'll do as I damn please! I'm going to fucking cry now!' Draco let tears fall then, and he didn't know why he wanted to cry.

"Why is Harry mad at you?"

"I called him by his last name, and he got mad, and stormed off. I went after him, but he just call me Malfoy and ran off. I went after him again, but I couldn't find him. I can't have him mad at me, Pansy. What if he thinks that I'm too much? That he doesn't need to deal with me? He is the Savior of the Wizarding World! He could get anyone, anyone, but he asked me out! What if he regrets it? Oh god… he can't. I didn't even get a chance Pansy. He can't!" Draco finally stopped and took a deep breath, and was about to start back up talking, but Pansy took over.

"He doesn't. Just think, he doesn't want you calling him that because he doesn't want to feel the same way he did before. Or think you feel the way you did before. Enemies. He doesn't regret you, like you said, you haven't given him the chance too. It's only been one day Draco. Only one day, he'll be ok."

"How do you know, Pansy?"

"Because, Potter has been through so much, he thinks a lot about things before he does them. He is very careful, he's not going to break off with you, just because you used his last name."

Draco smiled, "Thanks Pansy. He is going to come see me tonight here. He said at midnight, I had to be in the common room."

"See! There you go! You and him will make up then. It'll all be ok, Draco."

"Yeah! Yeah your right!" Draco exclaimed with a smile, "OH Pansy! You're the best you know?"

"Yes, I do know, actually."

Draco laughed, then frowned, and groaned. Pansy's smile went, when she saw Draco's leave, "What is it now?"

"I have to wear a girl's Gryffindor outfit tomorrow."

"Awww! Ewww, but that would look so cute on you Draco. If it were green it would look better, but you in the outfit, would look just adorable!"

"I loved you there, for second. Then you said that."

"Draco! You would! But it would look better if it were Slythrin…"

Draco groaned, and sat down on the couch in the common room, "You're so mean Pansy."

"I know, hey I'm going to bed, I'm kinda tired, goodnight."

"Yeah, ok, night."

Pansy went up to her room, and to bed. Draco sat on the couch, in the common room. He saw no body was there, why was that? 'They're all in bed already? Hard week I guess.' Draco looked at the time on the watch he was wearing, 9:32 p.m. 'he's going to be here at midnight… oh what are we going to do? Talk? Well duh, talking. About, what though? Quitch? Us? Me? I can't talk about me! What would I say? I'm the son of a Death Eater? That I used to think my dad was the greatest man alive? That I've liked you, Harry Potter for three years and you finally asked me out?! That… OH god. I'm pathetic.'

Draco laid down on the couch he was on, and though about what he and Harry would talk about. What they would do when he came over. He yawned, he felt tired himself, but he did NOT want to go to sleep. Draco set his watch to go off at 11:45 p.m. So just in case he fell asleep. Draco laid on the couch, thinking of what he and Harry would do, when he started falling asleep. Soon Draco was asleep.

11:45 p.m.

Draco woke up to his watch going off, and he turned the alarm off. "Damn. Stupid alarm, I need something more pleasant to wake up too…" 'Harry.' Draco added as an after thought, 'Oh god.. Waking with Harry next to me, we probably would have had sex then… Oh the sounds…' Draco could feel himself getting hard with the thought of, a naked Harry. Harry, fucking him to the mattress, hard, Harry finally coming inside him. Draco moaned, 'great! He is going to be here soon, and I'm horny as all fuck, not to mention I look like I have a wand in my pants!'

Draco put a silence charm around him, and he slid his hand in his pants, and around his dick. He stroked it, imaging it was Harry doing this, not himself. He squeezed his dick, and moaned a loud, and came. He took his wand, and cleaned himself up with a spell. He looked back at his watch, and saw it was 12:03 a.m. 'he's going to be here soon.'

Draco laid on his back, on the couch, writing stupid things in the air with his wand. Then he's erase them, finally about after an half an hour doing this he stopped. He could feel the tears coming, 'He ain't going to come. He was pissed at me before, he's not going to come. From his room it takes him five minutes to get here, not over a half an hour! He's still mad, I knew he would think I was too much trouble. That he forgot. Which is even worse. He forgot me, and now he ain't coming.' Draco got up and went to the girls domtries, he needed Pansy. He knew he wasn't allowed in there, but he went in anyway. He didn't want to wake her up, but he did anyway.

"Wh- Draco!" Pansy said in a shocked whisper, "what's wrong?"

"He's not going to come, Pansy."

Pansy got up and hugged Draco, "Come on, is anyone in the common room?"

"No…"

Pansy got out of bed, and lead Draco to the common room, she sat down with him on the couch. "Ok, Draco. Did he send you a letter or something saying he wasn't going to?"

"No, but he's not here. It takes only five minutes to get from there to here. He should be here."

"What if he got caught coming to see you?"

"By who? No one will tell him he can't do something, no one will. Snape is only still aloud to teach here because of him. The other teachers think he deserves whatever he wants, because he saved us all."

"I'm don't know then Draco, but I don't think he is going to not come just because, you called him by his last name…"

"Then why ain't he here?!!"

"I don't know, but unless you want everyone in the Slythrin house to know you're having boyfriend issues, and Harry really mad at you, then you should stop yelling."

"He should be here. I want him here now. I don't why I'm crying Pansy, I've only been hanging out with him for a day! I shouldn't be all this emotional…"

"You're right you shouldn't. Maybe he's thinking about whether or not you and him are enemies. He knows his last name is something you called him before, so he is probably confused on how you feel. If he doesn't come tonight, he has to give you the clothes you have to wear tomorrow, so you guys can talk then."

"Pansy you were always good with type of shit."

"Yeah I know. And you're crying because, even though you didn't hang around him all the time before, you still really liked him. You don't want to lose him, when you have barely had him."

Draco nodded, "What if he doesn't even talk to me tomorrow?"

"Then you have to find a way to say sorry, and that you aren't going to be his enemy, but his boyfriend."

Draco started to smile then, then all of a sudden the Slythrin house door opened, and shut. Draco looked up at the doorway, and Pansy smirked, "I told you, he'd come." She whispered it down to him, before heading back to bed.

Draco stood up, and looked at nothing. He didn't see Harry, he didn't see him anywhere. "Harry?" He whispered. He heard footsteps, but didn't see anyone. Then the footsteps stopped, when they were really close. Draco could feel something go around him waist, and he could hear breathing in his ear.

"I'm sorry." Came the tickling whisper, in Draco's ear. The touch on his waist when up him, and tickled his sides, Draco giggled, and squirmed. "Are you mad that I'm late?"

"No…"

Harry tickled him more, "Were you crying?"

"No…" Draco giggled out, he loved the touch he was getting, but he didn't like the questions.

"Are you lying to the great and awesome Harry Potter?" Harry whispered sexily, before kissing Draco neck from behind, and then starting to nibble at the open skin.

"Yes…" Draco moaned, "Stop it you meanie, I'm mad at you."

Harry stepped away, pulling his invisibility cloak, "I'm sorry, I'm late."

"Why were you? I thought you were still mad at me!"

"You thought I would not come here just because you used my last name?" 'I almost didn't because of that…'

"Well… I didn't… I thought you… Yes. Yes I thought that.

"OK, well that's stupid. I'm wouldn't be that stupid."

"Wait are you calling me stupid?!"

"No, that is not what I said Draco. If you don't want me here, and you just want to fight with me, just say so. I'll leave."Harry crossed him arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

Draco bit his lip, "No. I don't want you to leave."

"Good. Cause I didn't want to either. Why were you crying Draco?"

"I wasn't."

"Your eyes are red, your voice is different, and you just had Pansy wrapped around you. Yes you were crying, why?"

"Nothing. It was stupid."

"I'll tell if it was stupid, seems like I'm always right now days, so why were you crying?"

"I thought you were mad at me." Draco said almost to quietly.

"You were crying because of me?" 'I didn't think that would make him cry. Damnit! He really likes you, and he has been through a bunch of shit! Of course he is going to be a little emotional!' "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't think…. I'm sorry." Harry sat on the couch, pulling Draco on his lap, Draco wasn't heavy at all, Draco was only an inch taller, you couldn't really tell.

Draco let himself be pulled, but then he saw a bag, Harry had set down on the floor. Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder, "What's in the bag?"

"Your clothes for tomorrow."

Draco groaned, then looked at Harry, "What about the game?"

"Well you'll have to wear your Quitch uniform, but you'll be wearing the same under clothing."

"Huh?"

"Give me the bag, please. And I'll show you."

Draco grabbed the bag, and gave it to Harry, he didn't need to get off Harry's lap to get it. Harry opened it and pulled out red laced girls' bikini bottom underwear."You want me to wear that?"

"Yes I do." Harry said with a smirk, "You'll ware this in the game, with your Quitch uniform."

"And the rest of the stuff in there?"

"That's the skirt, the top, and the robe."

"Where did you get them?"

"I got them from Hermoine."

"I'm not wearing that, then." Draco pointed the bikini underwear.

"These aren't hers."

Draco relaxed a fraction, "Who's are they?"

"Well they are hers, but she has never worn it. Ron got it for her, and she didn't like it, so she never wore it."

Draco relaxed, "OK, I guess I have to wear it now…"

"Yes you do, and I want to see before you go anywhere that you are wear this…as well."


	6. Dressing Up

That morning when Draco awoke, he awoke with Harry on the side of him in the common room. They were laying on the couch…in the common room. But Draco was warm, but not very comfortable. "Harry." Draco tapped Harry's chest on which he was laying on, "Waaake up."

Harry tighten his eyes for a second before opening them, and looked at Draco glasses crooked on his nose and smiled. "Morning." Harry took note of Draco's messy hair, and drowsy eyes. "You look adorable, Draco."

Draco blushed, "Whatever, shut up." The blond started sitting up, and stretched his arms out above his head, and sighed with the sight of the bag by the couch. "I can't believe we passed out here."

Harry sat up as well, and smirked about. "I can't believe that's all we did."

Draco looked at Harry, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry leaned over and kissed Draco genteelly, "you really do look adorable."

Draco started blushing again, "Shhuut up."

"Awww… babe you're blushing." Harry teased.

Draco put his head in his hands, and mumbled a "Fuck you"

Harry chuckled, "well come on. I want to see you all dressed up for me."

The blonde sat back on the couch and groaned, "I don't wanna…"

"Yeah, well I want you to. And you made the bet, babe."

With a sigh, the blonde stood up and grabbed the bag. "Fine." He walked up the stairs to the boys chambers and changed into his new "uniform"

* * *

As Harry sat on the couch waiting, more people started waking up and filling up the common room. When Pansy saw him, she walked over to him. "Are you waiting for Draco to wake up?"

Harry smirked, "No…just to get dressed."

"Oh! You gave him the outfit already? Oh gosh, I can't wait to see this!" Pansy giggled, and sat down next to Harry.

Harry tilted his head, "Um.. you know?"

"Of course I know! Draco told him last night it. He would look much better in Slythrin colors in my opinion."

Harry laughed, "I'm sure. But this is much more…"

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

Blaise saw Pansy and Harry talking, but he wasn't sure if he should walk over there or not. Sure, Draco and him have been best friends since they were kids, and he knew that Draco's had feelings for Potter for awhile…he just wasn't comfortable doing anything greeting Harry without Draco around for the first meeting. He started up at the doorway to the boys chambers, and let his jaw drop when he saw Draco walk out.

"Draco!" Blaise couldn't help buy yell in shock.

As that happen, everyone in the common room turned to look at Draco. Draco blushed, but then continued to walk down the steps. And soon his blush became a glare, to anyone who still starred at him. He walked past Blaise, and set a punch to his arm before walking over to where Harry and Pansy were sitting.

Draco stood with the red skirt came about three inches above his knees, a white blouse resting over the hem of the skirt and black shoes to match. His white socks came about an inch below his knees, and had a black ring around the top. A Gryffindor badge rested on the right breast of the blouse and a gold and red barrette clipping the blond hair in the corner back.

"Happy, Potter?"

Harry only smirked, "Potter, Draco?"

"You're being mean…I'm have the right to call you what I want right now."

Harry laughed, and looked Draco up and down. "Damn…wait. Draco, are you're legs shaved?"

Draco blushed, but nodded. "Yeah…"

"Do you normally shave your legs?"

The blush blond nodded again.

"Gosh…you're too cute." Draco was now to the point to where his blushing would even put Ron's hair to shame.

"Bite me."

* * *

Harry and Draco stayed in the Slythrin Common room for awhile longer, Draco say on Harry's lap and talked with Pansy about some magazine article, Harry really didn't care about, while Harry talked with Blaise, who had finally came over and talked with the group, about the upcoming Quitch Cup game.

Harry, who had his arms around Draco's waist felt his stomach growl. "Hungry?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, let's go the Great Hall. Let everrry one see my new outfit."

"You seem happy about it." Harry stated in amusement.

"Uh… Yeah! Come on, if I look as good as you and everyone else is looking at me, why do I have to be worried?"

Harry laughed, "Ego boost?"

"Whatever. I knooow I'm good looking, and I know I will be getting looked at. Come on, who wouldn't look at this?" Draco asked with a know-it-all smile, pointing to himself with his middle finger and thumb.

"Gosh…someone's a bit full of himself." Harry laughed and kissed Draco's temple, "but you're still so adorable."

Draco hid his face again as he blushed, and mumbled another "Shut up" between his fingers as his friends laughed at him.


	7. Playing the locker room

Draco walked into the Great Hall with his head up right, walking right towards the Slythrin table. Harry couldn't help but snicker, and grabbed Draco's hand stopping him. "Come sit with me."

Draco looked like all his confidence died, and darted his eyes to the Gryffindor table. "Uh.. Sir I'd rather not."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Sir?"

Draco glared and crossed his arms, "I don't want to sit there."

The dark haired boy couldn't help but smirk, here was his blonde...boyfriend standing in a schoolgirl outfit with his arms crossed, hips slightly tipped.

"Babe… I'm not sure how to tell you this. But you have never looked more adorable then right now."

Draco looked at himself, and realized his stance. He could feel a blush rising in his cheeks, and looked away.

Harry looked around the Hall and noticed how many people were starring at the two. He also noticed that people starting to mumble and whisper to each other. Harry only glared for a second, but took the few steps that stood between Draco and himself. He put his hand on Draco hip, and pulled the blonde closer to himself. "You're so sexy when you blush." Harry whispered.

Draco glared, and hit him lightly before he heard some girls giggle. He looked at everyone and realized how much of a show he…they were making. The blonde whispered, "I don't want to sit with your friends, Harry… Please?"

Harry starred at him a moment, rolled his eyes and removed his hand from Draco. "Fine."

The dark haired boy walked away, and sat down with his own friends sitting with his back to the blonde. Draco starred at Harry for a moment, his insecurity from the night before coming back to him. He went to walk to where Harry was and make sure Harry wasn't upset with him, but Pansy who had been there and watched the whole put her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay. You can't give into everything just because he gets little upset. Don't worry about Potter too much."

Draco starred at Pansy for a moment then nodded going to their own table to eat. Snickers were made by a few Slythrins at the table, but Draco's glare shut them up. Someone though was brave enough to ask, "What happen?"

The boy who asked Draco was in their year, and went the name of James Knightly.

Draco and James starred at each other for minute, before Draco answered, "None of your bloody business."

James raised an eyebrow and blushed at the remark at being so bluntly denied. But he continued, "Does it have to do with Potter? He was in the common room this morning…"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but then realized Harry was walking over to them. "Can I join, since you won't join me?"

Draco smiled and nodded, Blaise moved over to let Harry sit next to him so Harry was across from the blonde.

The boy that Draco had been previously been talking to decided that since Draco wasn't giving answers, that he'd ask Harry. "Potter, was his new outfit your doing?"

Harry looked up at Draco and smirked, "Oh no, Draco did this all on his own."

"I did not!" Draco couldn't help but shout.

"Oh yes you did."

"It was a bet!"

"That you wanted to make. And that you lost."

"I…still not my doing!"

James snickered as he got his answer from the little chat between the two. "Well Draco you do look…you look real cute in your school girl outfit."

Draco was about to make an angry remark, but Pansy beat him, "Don't worry about him Draco, he's just trying to get your riled up."

Harry looked at Draco, "But he's right."

Draco glared at Harry.

"Your absolutely adorable, babe."

The blonde looked down at his food to hide his blush, "Fuck you Potter."

Pansy looked up to see the reaction Harry would give as she had heard about it last night, but he only smiled and let it go. Pansy breathed a sigh of relief knowing full well how much Draco would take Potter's negative reactions to heart.

Harry and Draco left breakfast early to get ready for the Quidditch match that day. Draco was uncomfortable changing in the locker rooms with his new underclothing on. But he knew he didn't really have choice to change sometime, he went into one of the stalls to change. He heard his teammates snicker about it, but other than that they made no comment.

Draco's captain pulled his aside just before going out onto the pitch, and waited until everyone was out of the locker room to talk. "Okay, are you dating Potter?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Answer the question."

Draco glared, "Yes. Now why do you need to know?"

"Do I need to worry about you going easy on Potter in this match? Potter's a good player on his own; I don't want you going and making this easier for him, understand?"

"No shit."

His captain glared back, "I wasn't the one walking around in a skirt for Potter, so I want to know if I have to worry about it. Other wise I'm sending someone else in your place."

"You don't have anything to worry about."

"Good." With that they both walked out on to the pitch. Harry was captain for his team, so after the two captains shook hands the game started off.

Harry eyes wiped around for the snitch and Draco looked right each other for a second. Harry flew up next to him, and whispered, "Are you wearing those red-"

"Yes!" Draco cut him off in a harsh whisper.

Harry snickered, while Draco caught the eyes of his captain and flew away from Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, but looked around for the snitch instead, finally catching sight of it he flew right towards it. Finding out that Draco was right on his tail.

Draco looked at the snitch and finally shot to the left of Harry and went around and met the snitch in the direction it was flying in. Draco snatched the snitch just before Harry could reach it.

Harry stopped on his broom with his jaw open, "You…"

"Draco Malfoy catches the…the snitch? Catches the snitch! Slythrin wins!"

Draco's team flew towards him, congratulated him and cheered. Harry stayed floating where he had been on his broom for a minute, in shock that he lost. He had never lost again Draco…or at all for that matter. Well accept for blacking out that one time in third year…but that doesn't count.

When everyone landed, Draco looked at Harry who stared at him for moment and flew away. Draco didn't know what to think, was Harry angry at him for winning?

Draco went into the locker room and took his time in the shower. It was hot and felt good on his skin, and washed away all the sweat from the game. He sighed and in contentment, he was the last one in the locker room, all of his all teammates had already left.

So knowing he was the only one in the locker room, he was startled to hear foot steps on the wet tiled floor. He was even more startled at the hands that someone touched his waist from behind, and lips that touched his neck.

"You did a good job today." Harry's voice whispered in his ear.

Draco didn't know what to do; he knew Harry was clothed because he felt it. But he, himself was naked, taking a shower. "Harry…uhm.. Thanks. I'm kind of naked…can you not…uhm.."

Harry ignored him, and pulled Draco tighter against him. "I don't mind it. And I won't touch anywhere that will make you feel uncomfortable. But I wanted to come tell you, you did good today."

"Thanks Harry… I'll just dry off and get dressed okay? And you should probably use a drying charm…your clothes are all went now."

Harry chuckled under his breath, "Yes Draco, I know. Do you not want me touching you?" The dark haired boy moved his hand just above Draco's dick, and then only touched Draco slightly with his finger tips.

"It's not that... I mean I don't want to move to quick is all... And I...ohh gawwd."

Harry grabbed Draco's dick in hand, and started to stroke it. "Draco, how would you like it if I sucked you off. Right now, here in the locker room. Mm?"

Draco moaned, "I don't... oh gawd... Harry..."

Harry slowly turned Draco around and slowly got on to his knees in front of Draco sliding Draco's cock inside his mouth. Draco let out a long moan, and then sighed. "Yeessss. That feels so good."

Harry smirked around Draco's dick, and pulled away, "You do not cum unless I say so, okay?"

Draco starred at him stunned, but finally nodded. Harry continued on with what he was doing. He moaned and finally worked his way deep throating his blonde boyfriend. He swallowed, allowing his hot throat to tighten on Draco's dick.

Draco wanted to come so bad after about 5mintes. "Harry… I need to cum."

Harry only shook his head, and sucked harder. He brought his hands to Draco balls, and started playing his them, moaning around Draco's dick.

"Harry…Please. Pllllease. I need to—mmm I need to cum. Oh gawd, Please? Please… Please, please, please…" Draco was trying so hard to keep himself from cuming that it was starting to hurt.

Harry finally nodded, and Draco came hard in Harry mouth. Harry swallowed every little bit, and looked up at Draco. "What do you say, Draco?" Harry asked playfully.

Draco sighed, "Thank you…"


	8. Filler

Draco couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the locker room all day. At dinner he went still in the girl outfit Harry had given him, and no one made anymore comments. Draco ignored the snickers when he sat down, and looked over to the Gryffindor table to see his boyfriend, and frowned when noticing he wasn't there.

None of the three trio members where at their table. Draco's eyes skimmed around, and didn't see any of the three. Harry had left Draco after walking him back to Hogwarts from the locker room incident. He looked at Blaise and Pansy, and thought of asking them if they had seen his dark haired boyfriend…But then figured they wouldn't have.

Pansy was the first to speak, "So Drake, Potter not sitting down with us tonight?"

Draco rolled his eyes, at the nickname, "I guess not. I don't know where he is."

Pansy and Blaise both looked at the table, to confirm that Harry and his friends weren't there. "Probably just late."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever seen Weasel late to a meal?"

Pansy laughed, while Blaise just nodded with a smile. "Well… want to go look around for them?"

The blonde looked back and forth between his friends, "Who are you guys?"

"Oh whatever Draco! It's bloody adorable you're finally dating Potter! He's been your crush since…since I don't know, but a long time!" Pansy said as if that explained everything.

Draco looked at his plate, and pouted "So…?"

"Drake.. let her have her fun. She likes that you're happy."

"Nah, I think you guys just need your own love lives. You don't have any, so you want to get involved with mine."

Pansy stuck out her tongue, "Fine. I was just being nice, since we all know you won't be thinking about anything else other than where he is right now… what he's doing… why's he's not eating… when are you going to see him.. But hey, whaaateverrrr"

Blaise snickered that time "Just come on Drake, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could look girly and clingy looking for him just because he didn't show up to dinner."

Eyebrows went up, and the two friends looked at each other, before Blaise spoke, "Drake… You're in a Gryffindor school girl outfit."

* * *

Meanwhile the trio were sitting in the room of requirement eating dinner, on a bed that was big enough for them all to sit and eat. "Harry, I don't think you should have made him walk around like that…"

"Oh Moine, you know he was sexy in that, then knowing what he was wearing under that sk-"

"Mate, come on!"

Harry laughed, "Whatever! You were looking too!"

Both Hermoine and Ron flung food at him, "Hey!"

"Moine, how do you end up with the two guys like us? While I'm day dreaming about my sexy little blonde, you got Ron here thinking of every way Zabini can fuck him like-"

"Harry!" Ron said kicking him gently, but hard enough to make him fall back on the bed.

Hermoine giggled, "I'm just lucky, every girl wants a gay friend… I got two!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Mind as well be! We didn't work out, know did we Ronald?"

Harry laughed then, "You're in denial, but yeah Moine you lucked out."

Ron smiled while Hermoine stuck out her tongue, "I wonder if Blaise is gay too…"

While the savior was laughing loudly, Ron was pouting slightly, "Guys!"

"Oh come on! I can ask Draco what Blaise is into, even drop a few hints you're interested…"

The red head almost looked interested, then it disappeared with a thought, "No don't. If he's not then it just looks bad on me."

"Ron! You have to take a chance!"

"Moine! I'm not the bloody boy-who-lived-to get-who-the-fuck-I-want, I'm the poor kid with very few talents." Ron looked at Harry with a slightly apologetic look, but didn't take back what he said.

Harry and Hermoine looked at each other, before Harry spoke "Yeah that's true. But if I could play chess like you, Draco might not look at me like I was so stupid…"

"Chess? That's nothing. If I could make people laugh like that, it would really be helpful when you guys get all hot tempered…"

"Shit that's nothing. If I had enough muscles like him, Draco might be more impressed."

"If I could as many looks from people as he does, I'd die a happy girl."

"If I could be that tall, I'd be one happy dude."

"If I-"

"Guys! Thanks…but those things aren't gonna matter. If he is gay, he can get a tall, smart, good looking guy…with **MONEY** if he wanted to."

"Ron.. he has money, why would more money impress him?"

"Because I can't get him the things another person can!"

"Fine. Ron, fine… I'm gonna go though. I bet Draco's wondering where I am… You two behave now." Harry said grabbing his robe and walking out of the room only to walk right into someone.

* * *

Draco went looking through the halls for his boyfriend after finding out that he wasn't in his common room. He saw him coming back out of the room of requirement, and went up to him and went to put his hand on Harry's shoulder as he shut the door, only to have him turn around quickly and bump right into Draco, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his ass.

Harry gave an amused smile, and held out his hand for Draco to grab. "Babe, what are you doing up here?"

Draco blushed, "I went looking for you…" He grabbed the hand in front of him, and allowed Harry to pull him up. "Why didn't you come to dinner?"

"Catching up with Ron and Moine." Harry put his hand around Draco's waist and steered him in the direction of the stairs. "Why did you come looking for me? Miss me already?"

Draco bumped him lightly with his hips, "Shut up… maybe. It was Pansy's idea…"

"So not you, but Pansy missed me… Should be flattered or offended?"

Draco kissed Harry on his cheek, "Neither. Don't pay her any mind."

"Jealous babe?"

The blonde boy shrugged, "Nope. Because you're mine, and I'm not sharing."

Harry laughed softly, "Alright. But only if you promise me the next person looking up the beautiful skirt of yours, you'll tell me a-sap."

The blonde boy blushed again, "People were looking up my skirt?" Draco whined embarrassed.

Harry snorted, but kissed Draco's temple and continued walking with him down the hall, down the many stairs and to the dungeons, towards the Slytherin common room.


End file.
